A Saving Lily
by GreyAthena
Summary: Sequel to Elements Together. The three Clans have merged to become one and there has been peace for several moons. However, peace cannot last forever and a twoleg turned cat may be the only savior of the new ElementClan.
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome to the sequel of Elements Together!**

"StarClan! Attention StarClan!" Wavestrike yowled. The assembled cats settled into a semicircle around the large tree that held the three ancestors of the Clan below. "As you know, there is a new threat to the Clans."

A brown she-cat with green eyes stepped forwards. She easily walked along the highest branches of the tree. "We must send our new prophecy to the Clan's medicine cats!"

"What is the prophecy Forestlight?" a cat cried from the crowd.

Forestlight sighed. "Darkness rises from the light, only a stranger's help can stop this plight."

"But what does 'a stranger' mean? A cat not in the Clan?" another cat asked.

"I'm… not sure." Forestlight admitted. "The seeing pool keeps showing me a twoleg, and then a cat together. I think they are the stranger the prophecy mentioned."

"A twoleg!" The clearing broke into chaos. "Is that safe?"

"Yes, I am confident it will be perfectly safe." Forestlight said. "She is the savior of the Clan anyway."

"She is coming." A rust colored cat with white on his chest and muzzle spoke. "We should prepare."

"Yes." Agreed Wavestrike. The three cats hopped down from the tree and walked over to a small pool near the base. In the pool, there was a small image of a car driving down a road…

"Mom, when are we getting there?" I complained. We'd been riding in the car for hours!

"We'll get there when we get there! Stop complaining!" Mom snapped. She was very frustrated, both because of the heavy traffic and because of my nonstop whining. I rolled my eyes and sunk into the uncomfortable seat of the car. All of a sudden…

"Mom! Look out!" A car suddenly tore out of a U-turn and careened crazily right into the passenger side of the car, straight into me! All I could feel was horrible, crushing, tearing, screaming agony that seemed to last eons. Then it left me and I was floating in blackness.

"…seems to be waking up." The voice came from a distance and was slightly echoy, as if someone was talking from the far end of a tunnel. There was a small dot of bright light that was zooming towards me (or was I zooming towards it?) and suddenly my eyes were opening in a meadow. I blinked a few times and slowly sat up. I expected to feel sharp pains all over, but I felt fine, if a little confused.

"Hello." A voice said to me. I glanced down and my eyes widened in shock. There were three cats sitting near my legs.

"Did… you just talk?" I asked them, feeling exceedingly stupid.

"Yes, I did." The cat that spoke was a rusty red cat with white patches. I thought it was probably a male, from its voice. "This is Wavestrike and this is Forestlight," he continued, gesturing to a blue-grey cat and a brown cat in turn, "and I am Heatblaze. The place where we are is StarClan, a place for deceased warriors."

"Deceased?" I asked. "Does that mean I'm dead?"

"In a way, yes," Heatblaze said. "You died when those monsters crashed into each other. But you wouldn't go here anyway. You came here because you have a destiny in this clan. If you choose this path, you will be born into a Clan as a warrior cat. It is a difficult path, but worth the rewards."

"So I have a choice?" I asked. "Does that mean that I don't have to do this?"

"Well, no." Heatblaze admitted. "But if you do not want this fate and decide against it, you will go wherever it is twolegs go when they die."

I considered both of the options. On one hand, if I selected being reborn, I would have to live out my life as a furry four legged animal. On the other hand, if I didn't select being reborn I would just die. I bit my lip. I didn't want to die!

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll be reborn."

"Very good," Heatblaze agreed. "We shall see each other again. Goodbye." The scene turned fuzzy, whited out and then I was falling backwards down, down, down.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking in the bright light. I could see a few other kits and a mound of white and orange fur that smelled of milk. I guessed that that was probably our mother.

"You opened you eyes!" someone squealed. I almost fell over from shock as a large (well, larger) kit bounded over and stood next to me. I thought that she was a female because of her voice. She had silvery grey fur with darker tabby stripes and bright golden eyes. "Hey, Sandkit, Crowkit, she opened her eyes!"

Two kits about the same size walked over. They looked like toms to me, so they were probably her brothers. One was pitch black and his eyes were emerald green. The other tom was sand colored and had one white paw, his front right. His eyes were bright blue and he had a sleepy look about him, like his sister had just woken him up. It was easy to tell which kit was which.

"Hey, sis, next time, try to tell us without waking up the entire nursery next time. There are other ways to talk besides shrieking and screaming you know." Sandkit said. "So you're Lilykit." He continued, turning his head towards me. "You're small." He finally said.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Of course I'm small!" I mewed. "I'm not as old as you are!"

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice interrupted. I turned around to see the orange and white cat (my new mom) staring at us. "Are you teasing Lilykit?" She asked.

"No Dewdrop." All three kits mumbled.

"Well, why don't you go outside?" Dewdrop suggested. "Take Snowkit with you and show them the camp."

All three of the kits nodded with excitement and rushed out of the den. I turned and saw Dewdrop nosing a tiny white ball of fluff to its feet. Snowkit blinked her eyes open and stumbled for a few seconds before getting her footing and racing towards me. She was white with silver markings on her tail and her ears and green eyes.

"Let's go!" she squeaked and raced outside with me. We met up with the other three outside of a den with a russet red she-cat.

"You almost got it Greykit, just keep your tail down!" the russet she-cat said. Greykit was practicing a move that looked like a hunting move while Sandkit and Crowkit stood nearby. "Hey, new kits!" the she-cat said, trotting over to us.

"Those are Lilykit and Snowkit." Greykit said. "Snowkit, Lilykit, this is Pinepaw. She's almost a warrior!"

"If I pass my assessment, I'll be a warrior before sunset!" Pinepaw said proudly. "Hmmm, I don't like the look of that," she added, looking towards a large tree in the center of the camp. Five cats were standing around the base of it and all of the cats looked worried.

"Who are those cats?" I asked.

"Those are Blazestar, Fernstar, Pebblestar, Aquashimmer and Ebonysong. The first three are our leaders and the last two are two of our medicine cats. Morningspirit is treating a cat with Greencough I think." Pinepaw replied.

"How come you have three leaders?" Snowkit asked.

"It's a long story." Pinepaw said. "You should go to the elders if you want the whole thing."

"I'm up for a story." Said Sandkit. Greykit and I both nodded. "Okay then, let's go!"

We all charged off towards the Elder's den, led by Greykit and Sandkit, except for Crowkit, who ran off after the black cat who was leaving the group of leaders.

"Where's Crowkit going?" I asked Greykit.

"Oh, he's just going to see Ebonysong. Either he's going to be a medicine cat or he's got a crush on her!" Greykit laughed.

We slipped into the Elder's den and saw two cats lying down in there. Ne was sleeping, but the other was wide awake.

"Hey Tigerfang!" Greykit whispered. "We were hoping you could tell these two new kits a little about ElementsClan!"

"New kits… that'd be Lilykit and Snowkit, right?" Tigerfang said. "Of course I'll tell the story. Now, let me see. Should I start from the very beginning, all the way back?" He asked. When the older kits nodded, he began. "Well a many, many, _many_, seasons ago, there were four brave cats…"

**And that is the end of Chapter One of A Saving Lily!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Let's continue the story! Everyone remember where we are? No? Then go back and read the last chapter, that's why it's there.**

"There were four brave cats, all siblings. One was a blue-grey tom named Wave, one was a brown she-cat named Forest, one was a dark grey tom named Storm and one was a red and white tom named Heat." Weird, I thought, those names sound oddly familiar. Come to think of it, so do the descriptions. Strange.

"These cats were hunting one day when they found four strange gems. One was the deep green emerald. Two others were the rich red ruby and the beautiful blue sapphire. The final gem was the pure white diamond. Each cat got a gem, Forest taking the emerald, Heat taking the ruby, Wave taking the sapphire, and Storm taking the diamond. After a while the four discovered that each gem gave them powers. The emerald gave them plant powers, the ruby gave powers over fire, the sapphire granted control of water and the diamond controlled the wind.

"After a little while, cats started to rally around these four. They discovered that as long as they remained loyal to these four, they were also granted powers of the gems. However, soon after this, there were many troubles. The borders at that time were fuzzy and vague and many accusations of prey stealing broke out. The four leaders met one night to discuss the issue.

"They were travelers from far away and had heard rumors of Clans, groups of cats who lived under a code of warriors. They agreed to separate their followers into Clans who would be bound by this code. And so the time of Clans begun.

"After a time, Storm, now named Stormshadow, became discontent as leader of his Clan. He wanted to rule the whole land and all the Clans! He, and some cats that were still loyal to him, began to attack the other Clans! The three other leaders and their Clans managed to defeat him, but also destroyed StormClan.

"Recently, a descendent of Stormshadow, a she-cat by the name of Silence, tried to destroy the Clans with the help of the diamond. She was stopped by the heroics of Owlstripe, Coalclaw and Dewdrop."

"Dewdrop?" I asked. "My mother?"

"Yes, your mother." Grinned Tigerfang.

"Owlstripe is my dad." Greykit said proudly.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Emberlight is expecting kits. They should be born any day now." Tigerfang agreed.

"Kits? What kits?" someone asked. I saw the sleeping lump suddenly get up and start moving around. "Oh! You're Dewdrop's kits, aren't you?"

Snowkit nodded. "I'm Snowkit, this is Lilykit."

"I'm Ivyfang. Why didn't you wake me up?" Ivyfang asked Tigerfang.

"Well Ivyfang, your growling every other time I woke you indicated that you didn't like being woken up." Tigerfang replied coolly.

"Well these are new kits!" Ivyfang protested. "I would have been pleased to see them."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Tall Oak for a Clan meeting!" Someone yowled.

"Oh, a meeting. Must be Pinepaw's warrior ceremony. Come on kits!" Ivyfang said.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" asked Snowkit. "We aren't old enough to catch our own prey."

"Oh that's just the formal call." Said Tigerfang. "Kits can go to the meeting too."

I trotted after all the other cats. Greykit and Sandkit both trotted away and joined Crowkit with their mother. Snowkit and I both went to Dewdrop, who was standing next to a tom I had never seen before.

"This is your father, Rushriver." Dewdrop said.

"Hello." Rushriver said. "You look so strong." He complimented us.

"Thank you." I said. At that moment, the leaders called the Clan to attention.

"Pinepaw, step forwards." One of the leaders said.

"That's Fernstar." Dewdrop whispered in my ear.

"Pinepaw, you have completed your warrior training. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan for the rest of your life?"

"I do!" Pinepaw said excitedly.

"Then, as leader of ElementClan, I raise you to the status of a warrior. I call you by your new name Pinefeather!"

"Pinefeather! Pinefeather! Pinefeather!" The rest of the Clan cheered and I joined in.

"Pinefeather, you will sit a silent vigil tonight and watch over our Clan." Fernstar commanded. "Now, we have three other cats who also have ceremonies that must be completed. Blazestar?"

Another cat stepped forwards, dipping her head politely to Fernstar. "There are three kits who have reached their sixth moon. This means that they are old enough to become apprentices. Greykit, Sandkit and Crowkit, step forward." The three kits stepped forwards. "Now that you have reached your sixth moon, you shall start your apprenticeship. Greykit, from this moment forwards, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Littlestorm, step forwards." A young, light brown warrior stepped forwards. 'Littlestorm, you are a loyal warrior to your Clan I have faith that you will pass on these traits to your new apprentice." Littlestorm touched his nose to Greypaw's head. The ceremony was then repeated with Sandpaw and Crowpaw, their mentors being Blazingarrow and Stormtuft.

Suddenly there was a yowl from the nursery and a black cat with white spots on his back and a red spot on his chest raced towards the medicine cat's den.

"Get Morningspirit!" He yowled. "Emberlight's kitting!"

**And here are ****ElementClan Allegiances! **

**Leaders: Blazestar- Orange she-cat with yellow paws and eyes. **

**Pebblestar- White tom w/ silvery gray dapples on his back. Light blue eyes. **

**Fernstar- Black tabby tom w/ bright green eyes **

**Deputy: Beeltefur- Dark blue-grey tom w/ dark green eyes.**

**Medicine Cats: Morningspirit- a pale, sandy brown she-cat w/ a soft white underbelly and a whit tipped tail and paws and a white mask. **

**Auquashimmer- a slim silver and white she-cat w/ aqua blue eyes. **

**Ebonysong- Black she-cat w/ golden muzzle and chest. Yellow eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**1 Dayflower- Pale ginger tabby w/ periwinkle blue eyes. **

**2 Coalclaw- A black tom with white spots and a red spot on his chest.**

**3 Flashfoot- small, pale brown tom w/ amber eyes**

**4 Burnheart- Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ golden eyes**

**5 Lotussplash- Cream she-cat w/ lighter splashes and blue eyes.**

**6 Reed-Cream she-cat w/ brown stripes on her tail and front legs. Blue eyes.**

**7 Sparksong- Blue grey she-cat w/ orangey amber eyes.**

**8 Blazingshadow- Tortie tom w/ mismatched eyes**

**9 Sunclaw- a golden she-cat w/ green eyes. **

**10 Goldenstep- a gold she-cat w/ white paws and underbelly and blue eyes.**

**11 Muddystream- Long furred brown tom w/ amber eyes**

**12 Charredfoot- reddish brown tom w/ an injured foot.**

**13 Shadowblaze- big and muscular tom, very dark brown w/ lighter tiger stripes and lighter paws and a faded white tail and murky green eyes. **

**14 Blazingarrow- Blazing ginger tabby tom with a cream patch under his left eye in the shape of an arrow. Hazel colored eyes white paws, white tipped tail, and white chest.**

**15. Shadowfeather- Brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes**

**16 Darkwater- jet black she-cat w/ bluish tinge around her legs ears and muzzle. Deep blue eyes.**

**17 Iceshiver- a white she-cat w/ silver spots on her back.**

**18 Stormtuft- a bulky blue-grey tom w/ five white splotches on him and deep blue eyes.**

**19 Rushriver-handsome brown tom w/a light cream muzzle, throat, chest, underbelly and paws. Blue eyes.**

**20 Edgecloud- a silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes and a long tail.**

**21 Blackmuzzle- White w/ black tipped ears, tail and muzzle. Blue eyes.**

**22 Nightfire-Ginger she-cat w/ black stripes on her legs and patches of black tabby markings. Blue green eyes.**

**23 Bramblepath- Dark brown tabby w/ pale green eyes**

**24 Timberclaw- Dark brown tabby w/ amber eyes Apprentice: Sorrelpaw**

**25 Berryfang- a cream and brown tom w/ dark green eyes. Mate: Maplelight**

**26 Flowerleaf- brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes and a scar on her back leg**

**27 Leafpelt- a brown tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes. Mate: Fernstar**

**28 Mousefeather- Black tom w/ three white stripes going down hisback and amber eyes. Mate: Silverwing**

**29 Wolfgrowl- small grey she-cat w/ a loud voice and amber eyes.**

**30 Littlestorm- small dark grey tabby w/ brown eyes**

**31 Tigersmoke- Dark brown tom w/ dark grey stripes like a tiger and fern green eyes. Smokey grey paws and muzzle**

**32 Maplelight- small, dark brown she-cat w/ large yellow eyes.**

**33 Silverwing- silver she-cat w/ black wing shaped markings on her shoulder blades. Blue eyes.**

**34 Pinefeather- Dark brown tan and grey tabby she-cat w/ white chest, belly muzzle and paws. Dark, stormy blue eyes.**

**35 Owlstripe- silver tom w/ white stripes and amber eyes.**

**36 Wingfeather- black she-cat with white wing shapes on her shoulders.**

**37 Branchleg- silver w/ 3 black stripes on his back. Legs are skinny like branches. Blue eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

**1 Brighpaw- white and gold she-cat w/ green eyes**

**2 Firepaw- a large ginger tom w/ amber eyes**

**3Tricklepaw-light silver she-cat w/ blue green eyes.**

**4 Shadowpaw-Tortoishell tom w/ blue eyes.**

**5 Drenchpaw-gray and black tom w/green eyes**

**6 Greypaw- a grey tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**7 Crowpaw- a black tom with amber eyes**

**8 Sandpaw- a sand colored tom with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**1Dewdrop-Skinny white she-cat w/ ginger ears, small ginger dapples on her flanks, and Blue-green eyes**

**2 Emberlight: A black and white she-cat w/ amber eyes.**

**3 Sorrelwing- grey she-cat w/ blue eyes**

**Kits:**

**1 Snowkit- a white she-kit with grey markings and blue eyes**

**2 Lilykit- a white she-kit with golden markings and blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**1 Ivyfang- Black w/ green eyes. **

**2 Tigerfang- a large ginger tom w/ green eyes and a white tipped tail.**

** Sorry if the chapter was a little short, but you know, I just wanted another chapter and I also needed to get the allegiances up… **


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay people, we're going to do a time skip here and this is just after Emberlight's kitting, Kay?**

"They're beautiful." Coalclaw said proudly. I stared over his shoulder at the newborn kits. To me they just looked like normal kits and wet normal kits at that, but I didn't want to burst his fatherly bubble, so I kept my mouth shut. "What are we going to name them?" Coalclaw asked.

"Well," said Emberlight. "I was thinking for this one we should name him Lionkit because of the way his fur sticks up." The kit she was pointing at looked a little bit like a lion except that he was pitch black. The next kit Emberlight pointed at was mostly black, but on her stomach there was a marking that looked like a four point star and right in the center there was a yellow dot. "I think we should name her Lightkit." Emberlight looked up a Coalclaw. "Do you want to name the last one?" She asked.

"We should name him Sparkkit." Coalclaw said, looking at the tiny runt. He was the smallest kit, white with red dapples down his back. There were black streaks down the back of his ears.

"Those are good names," said Morningspirit, the medicine cat who'd helped deliver the kits. "Lionkit, Lightkit and Sparkkit. They will be fine warriors someday. You should get some rest." She advised Emberlight. "Come get me is you need anything." With that, Morningspirit left the nursery.

"Come on kits, we should rest too." Dewdrop said. We clambered into our nest and settled down together.

"I wish I was an apprentice," Snowkit whispered. "It sounds like fun." I nodded eagerly as I drifted to sleep.

_Six Moons Later…_

"Lilypaw! Snowpaw! Lilypaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan cheered our names as I touched noses with my new mentor, Burnheart. I glanced over to Snowpaw, who was touching noses with her mentor, Beetlefur. That luck cat got to have the Clan deputy as her mentor!

"I can't believe you're apprentices already!" Dewdrop said. "It feels like only days ago you were going out intro the camp for the first time!"

"It feels like six moons to me." Snowpaw said and I laughed.

"Come on, Lilypaw, we're going patrolling with Littlestorm and Greypaw!" Burnheart called.

"Oops, gotta go!" I mewed, ducking under the lick Dewdrop put on my head. I sprinted up to Burnheart, skidding to a clumsy stop just inches from crashing into Littlestorm.

"Now that we're all here, we should get going," said Littlestorm. We were just about to leave camp when Sandpaw came skidding up to us.

"Wait! Can I come?" He asked.

Burnheart and Littlestorm looked at each other. "I guess, if it's okay with your mentor." Littlestorm agreed.

"She doesn't mind. I asked." Sandpaw darted out of camp ahead of everyone else.

"Hey, wait up!" cried Burnheart. He took off after Sandpaw and the rest of the patrol raced after him.

We caught up with Sandpaw near the Twoleg Place where I used to live. "Does anyone else smell that?" he asked.

Burnheart sniffed the air. "Kittypet!" he hissed. "We'd better drive it off. Come on." He took the lead and everyone else fell into step behind him. I sniffed the air and smelled cat, but mixed in with it were the smells of twoleg.

"Lilypaw, because you haven't learned any fighting skills yet, you need to stay back. If I tell you to get help, then you go back to camp, got it?" Burnheart said. I nodded.

"It's not like we'll need any help though," Greypaw pointed out. "I've beaten off kittypets easily before."

"There are a couple kittypets though, and I thought I detected some rouge scent too." Littlestorm said. "We should be careful."

"Look! I see the kittypets!" yowled Sandpaw. Sure enough, there were four large cats coming towards us. Three looked fat and lazy, but the fourth was muscular and scarred. He appeared to be the leader.

"Attack!" Burnheart yowled, and the patrol streaked forwards, lunging at the invaders. The rouge yowled something indistinguishable from the terrified wails of the kittypets and launched himself forwards. Though the kittypets looked terrified, they lunged forwards as well.

Though the kittypets were fat and looked like they'd never fought a day in their lives, they must have been taught by the rouge, because they were managing to hold their ground. The rouge was a brilliant fighter and Burnheart seemed to be having some trouble with him. Then I heard a terrified wail.

Greypaw was trapped beneath the paws of a kittypet. All the others were locked in combat with another cat and couldn't help her and if I ran to camp like I was supposed to, there was every possibility that Greypaw would die, so I did the idiotically reckless thing to do: I lunged into battle.

I managed to hit the kittypet's muzzle and get him off of Greypaw, but that's when I realized that I had no idea what to do next. The kittypet drew back his lips in a horrific snarl and swung one of his paws forwards. It connected with my head and then everything was darkness.

I opened my eyes in the medicine cat den. "What's going on?" I mumbled.

"You're awake!" Dewdrop cried. "Aquashimmer, she's awake!"

Aquashimmer walked over and sniffed around the back of my head where the kittypet hit it. "She'll be fine as long as she rests for a while." The medicine cat said. "I wouldn't recommend training for at least another two days."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You rushed into battle when you weren't supposed to, that's what happened." Burnheart said, coming up from behind Dewdrop. "What were you thinking? I told you to stay out of the fight!"

"But Greypaw was trapped!" I wailed. "I had to help her!"

"Greypaw has been in fights before; she knows how to handle herself. You, on the other paw, have no idea! You could have been severely injured. If Sandpaw hadn't managed to stop the attack when he did, you would have been crow food." Burnheart said.

"Oh," I said as I slumped back into my nest. "I'm sorry."

"Well, from what Aquashimmer tells me, you're going to be staying here for the next two days, so that should be a sufficient punishment. I'll take you battle training when you're healed." With that, Burnheart left the den.

Unfortunately, waiting for two days with no TV, game system or internet is very hard. I was bored within the first hour and was constantly getting out of my nest and wandering around the medicine cat den, to the annoyance of Ebonysong.

"Do you even know what the words "sit still and rest" mean?" she snarled, finding me out of my nest for a fourth time.

"I'm bored!" I protested.

"That isn't my problem." Ebonysong pointed out. Just then there was a rustle at the entrance and a sand colored tom poked his head in.

"Sandpaw? Have you come to visit me?" I asked, only half serious.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sandpaw shot back. "I just came to ask Ebonysong for some mouse bile."

"I wish I could help you with the elders!" I moaned. "It is way too boring here!"

"Good news, you can!" said Ebonysong.

"I thought I couldn't go out." I reminded her.

"That only applies to training." Ebonysong said. "You can still help Sandpaw with the elders."

"Figures that it'd be that wish that comes true," I muttered. Sandpaw swallowed a laugh as he grabbed the mouse bile from Ebonysong and trotted out of the medicine cat's den. I was close behind him as we raced for the elder's den.

"Oh good, you're here!" said Tigerfang. "There's a tick on my back I can't reach." Sandpaw looked on Tigerfang while I looked on Ivyfang.

"So I see you've been let out of confinement," Ivyfang said.

"Only temporarily." I responded.

"Well you'll have company soon," Tigerfang said. "Sparkkit's sick again."

"That kit's sick more often than he's well!" Ivyfang said. "No wonder he's not an apprentice yet." While I had been unconscious, Lionkit and Lightkit had become Lionpaw and Lightpaw, but Sparkkit had been deemed to sickly to be an apprentice yet. The poor kit had been so small and weak and having caught Greencough just a few days after he had been born hadn't helped. A lot of cats thought that he would never be a warrior.

"Well, maybe this time it's something different," Sandpaw suggested, but his sideways look to me told me that he knew exactly what Sparkkit had: the same persistent cough that kept him in his nest most of the time. "I think we're done here, " Sandpaw continued. "See you some other time." He said to me, and then left.

I got up and trotted back to the medicine den, where I saw Sparkkit lying in a nest. Lightpaw was near him.

"Is Sparkkit okay?" I asked her.

"He's doing a lot better!" She said "He isn't coughing so much anymore and he keeps demanding food! I think he's going to recover for good this time." I smiled at her enthusiasm, then looked at Sparkkit.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him.

"Much better," He said. "I feel great! I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

Lightpaw smiled at him. "You gotta beat me first!" She pointed out, "And you'll never do that!"

"You three, settle down and get some rest!" snapped Ebonysong. Sparkkit and I darted into our nests and Lightkit ducked out of the den and straight to the apprentice's den. My eyelids fell shut and within seconds I was sleeping.

"Hello again Lilypaw," a voice said. I blinked open my eyes to find myself back in the place where I had been taken after the car crash. The cat who was talking was Heatblaze. I tried to stand up like a cat, but couldn't. That's when I noticed that I had hands and feet again.

"I'm human!" I shrieked and leapt up onto my human legs.

"Not quite human," said Heatblaze and he waved his paw in the direction of my head and legs. That's when I noticed the cat ears and tail.

"Oh," I said. "I'm a neko."

"If that's twoleg for half cat half twoleg, then yes, you are a neko." Heatblaze said. He tried to continue, but I cut him off.

"I have a couple questions for you." I said.

"Ask away." Heatblaze responded.

"First, is my mom, my human mom, still alive?"

"As far as I know, she survived the car crash." Heatblaze answered.

I nodded. "Second question: Will I ever be human again?"

Heatblaze sighed. "You died in that monster crash. You don't have a twoleg life to return to! If we hadn't gotten you to come here, you would have just gone wherever it is twolegs go when they die."

I sighed. "Okay then, final question: Why bring me here? Why not just let me die?"

"You are part of a prophecy. You will bring peace to the Clan." Heatblaze said.

"Okay then, what's this big prophecy?" I asked.

Heatblaze took a deep breath and recited "Darkness rises from the light, only a stranger's help can stop this plight."

"Well that's helpful." I muttered. "Think it refers to anyone specific, or just something abstract?"

Heatblaze shrugged. "We have no idea. It's up to you to figure things like this out. Now go back to the Clan. We will see each other again, I hope." The scene in front of me blurred, spun, and I was falling down a spiraling tunnel that turned to blinding white and my eyes shot open. Lightpaw was standing over me.

"Hey, are you okay?' She asked.

**So who thinks Lightpaw is the light the prophecy refers to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right folks, I've reverted to the old author notes now. So here you have the fourth chapter of A Saving Lily! Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I do, however, own ElementClan and Lilypaw.**

I stretched out in my nest, pleased to be back in the apprentice's den. Crowpaw, Greypaw and I were the only cats left in the den. I was allowed to sleep late because of my injury and Greypaw and Crowpaw had been training late.

"I'm going to do battle training today!" I bragged.

"I get to go hunting!" Greypaw said, trying to outdo me.

"I'm going to do some sort of training with Stormtuft today, but that isn't until later." Crowpaw said. The three of us walked outside stretching in the bright sunlight. I trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a trout. I'd initially thought that eating fish raw would taste terrible, but it actually tasted pretty good. Then I noticed Sparkpaw flopped dejectedly on the ground.

"Hey Sparkpaw, what's wrong?" I asked. Sparkpaw had been apprenticed yesterday, but as far as I knew, he had only done the elder's bedding and searched them for ticks.

"Everyone pities me!" He wailed. "I can't do things as well as the other warriors and everyone thinks that I'm weak and helpless! I'm not! At least Lightpaw understands me." Sparkpaw said. "Lionpaw thinks that all that matters is being a good fighter." Sparkpaw slowly got up and trotted away.

"Hey Lilypaw, we need to get going!" called Burnheart. I got up and trotted after him. We went to a small clearing in the forest part of our territory. "All right Lilypaw, you need to try to get over me and onto my back. Why do you think that my back is the place that you want to land?" Burnheart asked.

"Um, because you can't attack me up there?" I answered.

"Very good," Burnheart said. He crouched down, then charged towards me. I tensed, then leaped into the air. I tried to twist, but I fell back to the ground awkwardly.

We tried that move several times until I finally got it. Just as we were putting the finishing touches on it, Coalpaw, Sandpaw, Lightpaw, Stormtuft and Moonheart walked into the clearing.

"Good, you're here!" said Burnheart. "We've got a sort of challenge for you apprentices." He continued. "It's a sort of racing competition. First, you have to run to the edge of the forest and make a claw mark on the fourth branch of the lone tree, the farthest tree from the others. Then you have to run to the small stream and swim across it. We'll be there, so don't worry about drowning. Finally, you have to run back to this clearing. Whoever makes it back first is the winner! Are you ready?" We all nodded. "Then get ready… get set… go!"

The three of us were off like a shot. Lightpaw and Crowpaw held the lead, with Sandpaw just behind them and me in dead last because my legs were shortest. Our first obstacle was the lone tree.

Lightpaw skidded to a stop just below the first branch. She leapt up and just managed to grasp it with her claws. Crowpaw had no troubles getting onto the first branch. I took a flying leap and managed to just clamber onto the first branch. I leapt up to the next one, glancing above my head to see the other competitors. Crowpaw was just making his mark and Lightpaw was right behind him. Sandpaw was still below me. I hopped up onto the third and fourth branches and slid my claw into the bark, making a small, neat claw mark. Just then one of my paws slipped and I fell off my branch.

I shrieked as I plummeted through midair. Suddenly, with a jerk, I stopped falling. I glanced up to see Sandpaw clinging to my scruff. He said something that sounded like "Gotcha," but with his mouth full of me, who could tell?

"Thanks," I gasped when he set me down on the branch.

"You're welcome. Just don't do it again." Sandpaw replied. As he jumped up to the next branch, I leapt down from the tree and continued to the next obstacle: the stream.

When I got to the stream, Crowpaw and Lightpaw were already there. Crowpaw splashed into the stream easily, but Lightpaw slid to stop next to its banks and stared at the water uncertainly. I jumped right into the stream and I was pleased to find that it was easy to swim through the water. My pelt shed water easily, and I pulled ahead of Crowpaw. Sandpaw had only just jumped into the water and Lightpaw had finally gotten in and was more struggling than swimming. Our mentors were probably going to have to rescue her.

I was the first one out of the stream and I was the first one to start racing back towards the clearing. Crowpaw was right on my heels though, and I could feel that I was much slower on land than I was in water. My muscles burned with exhaustion and I felt myself slowing down and staggering with tiredness. Crowpaw was swiftly pulling ahead and Sandpaw wasn't far behind. Even Lightpaw had managed to get across the stream and was running too, though she looked too far away to be a threat.

The clearing was only a couple of paw steps away, but Crowpaw slammed past me at the last second and Sandpaw and I made it to the clearing at the exact same time. Lightpaw trotted into the clearing in dead last.

"You all did very well." Stormtuft congratulated us. "Even you, Lightpaw," he added when Lightpaw shook her head no.

"That was both fun and exhausting." I gasped.

Crowpaw grinned. "It was even more fun because I beat you!" He bragged.

"And I came in second!" Sandpaw yowled.

"You did not!" I hissed, outraged. "We tied!"

"Yeah, but we tied for second, so I still came in second place." Sandpaw said.

"I came in last!" wailed Lightpaw. "I couldn't go into the stream! I hate water!"

"Guess you're not going to be alive for much longer!" Sandpaw teased.

"You know what I mean! I don't mind drinking it, I just don't like being in it." Lightpaw said.

"We'd better get back to camp." Burnheart interrupted. "It looks like rain and you guys are probably hungry anyway." The seven of us got raced back to camp.

"Hey Lilypaw, want to share?" asked Sandpaw.

"Sure," I said. I trotted over and bit into the thrush he offered.

"Hey, I was wondering… would you like to go hunting with me tomorrow?" Sandpaw asked. "I know you've never been hunting before so I could teach you and I have an assessment coming up soon so I could use the practice."

"Sure," I said.

"Do you know how to answer a question with anything but sure?"

"Sure,' I replied, then laughed. "Oops, I mean yes!"

I trotted into the apprentice's den and settled down in my nest. My eyes slid shut and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I dreamed, but it wasn't a freaky, prophetic, StarClan dream of disaster. Instead, it was a memory. I was a twoleg and I was sitting on my bed with my cat, Maisie. I was reading a book and Maisie was purring away, her eyes half shut with contentment.

I blinked open my eyes slowly in the morning. The dream had seemed so real and peaceful, but it also scared me a little. My twoleg life seemed so far away and it was hard to believe that I would never see anyone from my old life again.

"Lilypaw, are we going hunting or what?" Sandpaw asked. I jerked out of my thoughts and darted out of the den.

"Coming!" I yowled. I almost slammed into Tricklewater, but dodged at the last second. Sandpaw was talking to Blazingarrow.

"Okay, let's go!" Sandpaw said. "Blazingarrow said we can go out as long as we stay near camp."

I nodded. "The let's get going."

Sandpaw and I went to the more forested area and Sandpaw demonstrated hunting techniques for the forest. "See, you want to get as close to the ground as possible and move slowly and quietly."

I copied his movements as closely as possible. He was a pretty good teacher and I got it down in no time. Unfortunately, putting the movements into practice was easier said than done.

"What is with you?" Sandpaw asked after I missed my third piece of prey. "You're more jumpy than a rabbit."

I sighed. It was okay eating the prey that someone else had caught, but catching it myself was way different. "I guess I'm just tired."

"You can't be that tired. We didn't get up that early and you were sleeping in your nest all night." Sandpaw pointed out.

For some reason, his logic frustrated me. "Well maybe I can't catch prey because I keep thinking that it's cruel to the mice or the shrew, or the bird! Maybe it's because I'm too emotional for a cat! Maybe it's because I used to be a twoleg!"

Sandpaw stared at me in shock.

Oops.

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Come on people, review! I need to be motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, but I just got back in school and I have play rehearsal, so I might not update as often. For those of you who have horrible memories and are too lazy to check out the next chapter, Lilypaw just blurted out her biggest secret to Sandpaw. And for those of you wondering what that secret is, you shouldn't even continue reading this. **

Sandpaw stared at me with his mouth wide open, mouthing, but not making a sound.

"You… what? How? I…" He babbled incoherently. "You used to be a twoleg?"

"Ummmmmm, if I say yes will you kill me?" I asked.

"Do any of our leaders know?" Sandpaw questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. If they do know, they're not letting on."

"Then there's only one thing to do," Sandpaw said. "I have to turn you in."

Now I was the one mouthing wordlessly. "No, Sandpaw, please! They'll throw me out!" I wailed.

"But I can't let a twoleg run wild in the Clans!" Sandpaw insisted. "Twolegs are insane!"

"What?" I screeched. "Twolegs aren't insane! You're talking to me right now! Am I insane?"

"Well no," Sandpaw said. "But twolegs _are_ insane! They build huge monsters and Thunderpaths…"

"Those monsters are called cars and they're used so that twolegs can get places faster! The Thunderpaths are what monsters travel on! All things twolegs do have good reasons!" I yowled.

"Then how come twolegs try to capture us and lock us away?" Sandpaw challenged.

"Because twolegs don't know about the Clans or any of this! They take the cats away and try to get twolegs to adopt them and take care of them. They're trying to help because cats that live with twolegs live longer than wild cats," I replied.

"Well I still think it's a horrible life," Sandpaw said. "You're not going to go crazy and try to trap us all, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sandpaw, if I were going to do that, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Point taken," Sandpaw agreed. "Hey, think you still can understand twolegs?"

"I don't know. I assumed I would because I still think like a human. Let's find out." We walked towards the Twoleg Place, keeping low and trying to avoid other cats.

"Okay, there are some twolegs over there," Sandpaw said. "Can you understand what they're saying?"

I leaned forwards, and then froze. "Those twolegs…" I choked. "Those are my parents and my little brother…"

"What? Oh, right," Sandpaw said. "Sorry. You want to go somewhere else?"

I shook my head. "I want to stay here."

"Can you understand them?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. Mom wants to go miniature golfing, but Dad doesn't want to. He says… he says it's too painful. Oh."

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sandpaw.

I swallowed. "Miniature golfing was one of my favorite activities to do with my family… until I died."

"You died?" asked Sandpaw.

"In my human life, so I could become a cat. Six months ago."

"What are months?"

I grinned. "Moons."

"Oh," said Sandpaw. He was silent for a second. "What's miniature golfing?"

I grinned again. "It's this activity where you go to a place and pay to hit a ball over obstacles. The goal is to get the ball into a hole in the least number of hits."

Sandpaw wrinkled his nose. "That sounds kind of pointless."

"Maybe it was pointless," I agreed, "but the pointless stuff was some of the best stuff I did with my family." I sighed. "I miss my family."

"You have Dewdrop, Rushriver and Snowpaw," Sandpaw said.

"True," I said, "but those twolegs are my family too ad I'll still miss them for a long time." I sighed. "We should probably get back to camp."

Sandpaw nodded. We walked back to camp in silence, both of us thinking. I thought about Sandpaw and my family. I would never be able to see my family again unless… a sudden thought struck me.

If I became a kittypet, I could live with my family again. I could stay with them and still be able to see them and be there every day. I wouldn't be able to talk to them or tell them who I was, but at least I would be there, living with them.

The again, there was the Clan. I didn't want to leave them, and if StarClan was right, I would be the only person able to save them. I couldn't just leave them here to die! Sandpaw could die without me and so could Greypaw and Snowpaw and Dewdrop! I didn't want to go somewhere and be safe and sound while I'd just sentenced a bunch of good, kind cats to death.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice Ebonysong right in front of me. "Watch where you're going!" she snarled.

"Sorry!" I called after her. "What's with her?" I asked.

"I think someone's sick," said Sandpaw, sniffing the air. "Smell that?"

I sniffed the air and made a face. It smelled bad, like death. "Who's sick?"

"Let's find out," said Sandpaw. We trotted over to the medicine cat's den. What we saw was Tigerfang lying on the ground, his body oozing the horrid scent of sickness.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Old age," said Morningspirit from behind us. "His time is coming soon. StarClan is calling."

"Can't you do anything to help him?" asked Sandpaw. "Give him some herbs or something!"

"There is nothing we can do," Morningspirit said. "He is going to die no matter what. I can only give him herbs to soothe his pain and pray to StarClan that he dies painlessly."

Sandpaw sighed. "Come on Lilypaw. I don't want to stay here." We padded out of the medicine cat's den and into the apprentice's den. I curled up and closed my eyes.

When I woke up it was the middle of the night. I blinked my eyes open and yawned. Then I noticed a butterfly fluttering around the den. That's weird, I thought. Don't butterflies only come out during the day?

It fluttered closer and I noticed that the pattern on its wings was tiger stripes. I got up and followed the butterfly out of the den. It flew straight to the medicine cat's den and flew inside. I followed it into the den and looked around for it. The only animal I couls see was Tigerfang, who stirred as I walked closer.

"Lilypaw…" he gasped, "I have news… terrible… one of the apprentices…. Traitor!"

"Which one?" I hissed. "Which apprentice?"

Tigerfang just gasped a shuddering sigh and stopped moving. He was dead.

_Just outside the den, an apprentice watched as Lilypaw walked out of the den. Thank goodness that old cat hadn't managed to say who the traitor was, but now Lilypaw was going to be suspicious. Well then, the apprentice thought, I'll just have to remove her._

**Mwahahaha! Man that apprentice is mean! Who do you think it is? And no, I'm not giving you any hints! Read, review and be merry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grey is back! Ok, another time skip. It's been three moons since Lilypaw received a cryptic warning from a dying elder. Let's see what's happening. **

"Hey, Sandfang!" I called, trotting up to the sand colored tom. He'd been made a warrior a while ago.

"Hey Lilypaw," Sandfang said. "What are you so excited about?"

"I'm getting my assessment soon! If I pass I'll be a warrior!" I mewed.

"Yeah, if you pass," Sandfang pointed out.

"Way to rain on my parade," I snapped, irritated.

Sandfang looked confused. "What's a parade? Is that a twoleg thing?"

I nodded. "Um parades are, well, it's kind of hard to explain…" I trailed off. It was hard to think of a way to explain what it was without sounding stupid. Sandfang and most other cats were very practical. They didn't see the point of a bunch of brightly colored monsters trailing up the road, one after the other.

Sandfang shrugged. "I've got patrolling to do anyway. See you later." He walked off and I bent over the fresh-kill pile and selected a fish.

"Lilypaw, we're going battle training," said Burnheart. I got up and followed Burnheart, Lionpaw and Sparkpaw to the training clearing. "Okay, now Sparkpaw, why don't you try to attack Lilypaw and Lilypaw, try to defend."

Sparkpaw had grown a lot over the last three moons. He was still a little on the small side, but he now had more muscle and he looked a little frightening, bending close to the ground and showing his fangs. Sparkpaw lashed out with one paw and almost caught me. I darted backwards, but lost my footing and crashed down on my back. Sparkpaw lunged forwards onto my chest. I thrashed underneath him and managed to throw him off. He slashed towards me with one paw and cut open a large gash on my right foreleg.

"Hey!" I shrieked "What did you do that for?"

"Sparkpaw, we never injure during training! What do you have to say for yourself?" Burnheart raged.

"I'm sorry," Sparkpaw said, cowering against the ground. "It was an accident."

"You should be more careful," Burnheart said. "You could have seriously injured her. Lilypaw, you should go back to camp and have one of the medicine cats take a look at that."

I nodded and ran back to camp as fast as I could with my injury. When I walked into camp, I noticed Greycloud standing near the medicine cat den.

"Hey, Greycloud, have you seen any of the medicine cats?" I asked.

"Morningspirit should be inside her den. Why?" Greycloud asked.

I showed her my shoulder. "I got a little scratched up during training."

"You'd better heal fast. You've got you assessment coming up." Greycloud pointed out. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about Sandfang."

"What about Sandfang?" I asked.

"Well…" said Greycloud slowly. "You two seem pretty into each other and I was wondering if you were going to be, you know, mates."

"Ummmm, friends?" I asked, confused. "I thought we already were friends…"

Greycloud laughed. "No mouse brain, not just friends. You know, _together_."

I gaped at her a few seconds, finally understanding what she had just said. "WHAT? I don't think so, I mean he's great, but we're just friends, really!"

Greycloud smiled. "If you say so," she said in a way that suggested she thought I was lying.

"I'm not lying!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"What is all the yelling about?" asked Morningspirit, coming from the depths of her den. "Oh, Lilypaw, you're bleeding! Come on, I'll fix that." We walked into her den and she pushed some cobwebs onto the wound. "It wasn't a bad cut, but you'll have to stay off it for a while," Morningspirit said. "I wouldn't do anything strenuous for the rest of the day, okay? "Okay," I said. I was grateful for the extra sleep and I padded to the apprentice's den and curled up in my nest.

I dreamed again that night (day, whatever). I was in a meadow with two cats. Both of them were covered in shadows and I couldn't see what they looked like. I tried to taste their scent, but all I could smell was a jumble of confused scents of the forest and prey and cats and _blood_.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are your fate," said one of the cats, turning its head towards me. It was missing an eye and its front legs were twisted and covered in blood.

The second cat wasn't as bad, physically, but it was even scarier. Its black body constantly twisted and faded into its surroundings. The only part of it that stayed still were its red, gleaming eyes, which bored into mine and froze me to the ground. I tried to lift my paws and run away, but they were like rocks. The cat leaned over me and opened his mouth revealing teeth as black as his body. He brought them down on my throat and I woke up screaming.

I scrambled to my paws and bolted from my den and out of camp. It was night now, so no one was around except for the guard, whom I managed to avoid. I raced blindly through the forest, completely unaware of where I was heading, until I saw the lights of the Twoleg Place. Despite the fact that it was night and dark, someone was on the porch blasting Rihanna's Dusturbia.

I sang along for a minute or two before a voice behind me said irritably "What are you doing?"

"Sandfang!" I yowled, spinning around. "You scared me half to death!"

"Well I thought you were getting mauled! What were you yowling like that for?"

I glared at him. "I was singing. It did not sound that bad."

"Yes it did. I thought you were being attacked. Is singing a twoleg thing?" Sandfang asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's like putting words to music. Like that." A new song had started up, Big Bang Two, by Chameleon Circuit.

"It's okay," said Sandfang. "Kind of nice, I guess."

"I loved music when I was a twoleg," I said.

"So did you just come out here to listen to music or was there a reason you went tearing out of the camp like there was a fox on your heels?"

I sighed. "I had a nightmare," I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sandfang asked.

"Not really," I responded.

"This is nice music," said Sandfang. "It's very… bouncy."

"Yeah. Some songs are like this, some are slow, some are faster than this one. But most of them are really good."

"We should go back to camp," Sandfang said.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed, but neither of us moved to get up. We stayed curled up together for the rest of the night.

_Invisible in the shadows, a small cat had heard every word. It grinned, thinking about this new information. So his enemy was a twoleg, was she? Well this had almost made it too easy to eliminate her. The apprentice smiled just thinking about it. _

**Okay guys, another mini cliffhanger! Hahaha. So now the evil cat knows her identity! Oh no! What will happen to poor Lilypaw? Read Review and be Merry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I had so much stuff to do that I completely forgot about the story! So, without further ado, onwards!**

"Lilystorm, Snowfall, Lilystorm, Snowfall!" The voices of my clanmates surrounded me as they called out the names of the two newest warriors in their Clan.

"Tonight you will guard camp in silence," Pebblestar told us. "I suggest you eat first." Snowfall and I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and each selected a piece of prey. When we had finished eating them, we took out positions outside the barrier.

The first half of the night passed uneventfully. Snowfall occasionally paced the border, but for the most part, we stayed in one position. Then I leapt to my paws.

"Wolf!" I hissed, glaring into the darkness where I could just barely make out the shape of a wolf, its glowing yellow eyes fixed straight on the two of us.

"Lilystorm, what are you talking about? There's nothing there," replied Snowfall squinting all around, oblivious to the wolf, which was coming closer and closer. Suddenly it stopped and motioned like it wanted me to follow it.

"You're right, there isn't anything there," I agreed. "I'm going to patrol the border again." I raced around the edge of camp until I was sure she couldn't see me anymore, then doubled back. The wolf was still standing there. It turned and started walking into the night with me trotting at its heels.

It may have seemed stupid to follow a wolf away from camp in the middle of the night, but the wolf just seemed to have some sort of strange effect on my mind. I couldn't help wanting to follow it and the feeling that I shouldn't follow it made it all the more tempting.

When we stopped walking the wolf turned around to face me. The expression on its face made me freeze up in terror. Foam dribbled from the edges of its mouth and its yellow eyes rolled crazily in its head. It was the poster animal for rabies. I slowly started to back away in terror, but froze again when it spoke.

"Hello little one. So we meet again." Its (I still couldn't tell if it was a male or female) voice was soft, but I got the feeling that it could have spoken in a crowded room and it still would have been audible.

"We've never met," I said back, trying to convey a bravery I didn't feel.

"Of course we've met," the wolf responded. "I meet everyone eventually. No matter how good, or kind, or noble you are I still find everyone in the end."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The wolf leered at me. "I have many names. Sometimes I am wrath, sometimes greed, sometimes pride, or gluttony, or envy. But no matter which of those names I have at the time I am still Sin."

I frowned. "Wait, you're saying that you're a physical manifestation of the seven deadly sins?"

"Very good! Yes, I am the seven deadly sins, as you call them."

"So why do you want me?" I asked.

"You are a special case, a chosen one, you might say. I visit you to give you a warning." Sin said, seeming irritated that I hadn't picked up on that sooner.

"But if you're all the sins, aren't you evil?" I pointed out. "Why would you help me? I'm not evil… right?

Sin rolled its eyes. "Foolish kit. No you are not evil, and neither am I."

"What?" I asked, even more confused than before. "But you just said that you are all of the sins, which are evil. Wouldn't that make you evil too?"

Sin shook its head. "No. The sins are not evil. They are necessary."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I fumed. "They're called the seven deadly sins for a reason! They are deadly!"

"The sins themselves do not kill. Those who give into them do." Sin explained. "The sins are like test. Resisting them makes you stronger, while giving in makes you weak. Without them, life would not have much of a purpose and there would be no heroes. It may not be kind, but life is not kind either."

I nodded. "I still don't like it."

"It does not matter whether you like it or not. All that matters is that it happens. Wishing for a change will do nothing. Now do you want my warning or not?" When I nodded, Sin continued. "There is one in your clan who has given in to the sins. He wishes many of the Clan dead."

"Some warning," I snorted. "I already knew that!"

"But do you know who it is?" Sin asked. When I didn't respond, he grinned. "Then let me tell you."

Sin leaned over and placed his muzzle next to my ear. "The cat is Sparkpaw," he hissed. I jerked away, stunned.

What?

**And a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I bet nobody saw that one coming! The light the prophecy was referring to was the light caused by a spark, not Lightpaw's name. So please review! I could use the motivation.**


End file.
